memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery Scott (referred to as Scotty by his shipmates), serial no. SE 19754 T, was the chief engineer of both the and the for a period of nearly thirty years. Early life and career Montgomery Scott was born in Great Britain, on Earth in 2222. ( ) He spent part of his life in Aberdeen, once referring to himself as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler". ( ) He joined Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2241. During his 52-year career in Starfleet, he served on a total of eleven ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. ( ) He also briefly served as an engineering adviser on the freight line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. ( ) Scott was the first to postulate the theory of transwarp beaming. (Star Trek) The five-year mission )]] In 2265, Scott was assigned to the where he served as second officer and chief engineer under Captain James Kirk. ( ) :At this point, Scott would have been in Starfleet for over twenty years. However, the first episode uniforms has all officers wearing only one braid, whether they were lieutenants or commanders, making it impossible to tell if Scott had already been made lieutenant commander at this point, but his years of service make it likely. From onward, he wore lieutenant commander braids on his uniform, until assorted episodes from ''Star Trek: The Animated Series, as well as , showed his promotion to commander.'' His duties also included maintenance and operation of the Enterprise s transporter systems. Three of his top engineers included Lieutenants Kyle, Leslie and Gabler. As the ship's second officer, Scott assumed command when both Kirk and Spock left the ship, or they both were incapacitated. Thus, he often faced critical diplomatic and military situations. ( ) In 2268 Kirk noted him to commendation for his outstanding command performance without disobeying the Prime Directive and saving the landing party on planet 892-IV. ( ) However in 2267, Kirk jokingly "fired" Scott when he couldn't repair the ship's engines and break out of orbit around Gamma Trianguli VI. After the destruction of Vaal Kirk immediately "re-hired" him. ( ) By the late 2260s, Scott knew more about the warp engines aboard a starship than the men who designed them. ( ) This knowledge and ability to save the ship in a jam eventually led to his reputation aboard the Enterprise as a "miracle worker." This was brought about by his reputation for being able to effect starship repairs faster than usually required. Scott later admitted that he often padded his estimates of time needed for repairs by a factor of four in order to appear that much faster. ( ; ) In 2267, Scott was thrown against a bulkhead of the Enterprise during an explosion. This resulted in a severe concussion and possible amnesia. He was ordered to take time off for therapeutic shore leave on the planet Argelius II. While on Argelius he got into "a wee bit of trouble," as he later described it, when he was accused of murdering an Argelian woman named Kara. Scott's situation worsened when he was accused of two more murders, those of another Argelian, Sybo, and fellow officer Karen Tracy. Scott was later acquitted of the murder charges, following the discovery of a non-humanoid lifeform called Redjac in the form of Mr. Hengist, who was found to be responsible for the murders, and who admitted to being Jack the Ripper and other serial killers in previous incarnations. ( ; ) Scott was extremely proud of the Enterprise. In fact, he was so proud that he once started a bar fight aboard Deep Space Station K-7 when a Klingon suggested that the ship should be hauled away as garbage. As a result, he was confined to his quarters by Kirk. Scott smiled and told Kirk the punishment would give him a chance to catch up on technical journals he had not had time to read. Shortly after the incident at K-7, Scott managed to rid the Enterprise of the tribbles which had infested the ship. Much to the pleasure of Captain Kirk, Scott, in collaboration with Spock and McCoy, beamed the tribbles aboard a Klingon ship where they would be "no tribble at all". ( ) In 2268, Scott helped Kirk, Spock and McCoy regain control of the Enterprise after the ship was invaded by agents of the Kelvan Empire and set on a course to the Andromeda Galaxy. Before leaving the Milky Way Galaxy, Scott and Spock devised a plan to destroy the Enterprise at the galactic barrier, but Kirk decided against it. Later Scott tried to incapacitate the Kelvan agent Tomar by drinking various alcoholic beverages with him. He got Tomar so drunk that the alien passed out, but his plan was foiled when Scott passed out before he could leave his quarters. ( ) In the same year the Enterprise was hurled hundreds of light years away from a Kalandan outpost, and sabotage accelerated the ship to dangerously high warp speeds. Scott risked his life by entering the access crawlspace to the matter-antimatter reaction chamber to repair the fused matter-antimatter integrator, a procedure so dangerous that it was not to be undertaken while the integrator was in operation. When a faulty magnetic probe nearly ruined the procedure, Scott demanded that Spock eject him from the chamber into space, but Spock risked critical seconds to allow the engineer to successfully complete his task. ( ) Later career In 2270, Commander Scott played an instrumental role in the massive refit of the USS Enterprise while serving under Captain Will Decker. ( ) In 2285, Scott was promoted and reassigned to the as Captain of engineering during the ship's early test runs. Scott detested his assignment aboard the Excelsior, citing the ship as little more than a "bucket of bolts", and didn't particularly care for Captain Styles either. He later sabotaged the Excelsior, removing components from her transwarp computer drive to prevent it from pursuing the Enterprise when the Enterprise was stolen for an unauthorized mission to the Genesis planet. ( ) :Scott's uniform department color patch was usually yellow (signifying operations division), although in some scenes he wore the white shirt of the command division, though in the later movies, he relinquished his "Second Officer" status, which was fine with him, as he always preferred being in the Engine Room. Besides Scott, only one other captain, the sciences division's Krasnovsky, has ever been portrayed as wearing captain rank insignia on a uniform not of the command division. In 2286, Scott traveled back in time to 1986 along with the rest of the Enterprise crew to find a pair of humpback whales. In order to construct a water tank for them, he visited the Plexicorp facility as "Professor Scott" from Edinburgh. Making a deal with plant manager Nichols he gave him the formula of transparent aluminum in exchange for a sheet of plexiglass. When Dr. McCoy objected against "changing the future," Scott pointed out "How do we know he didn't invent the thing?". After returning home he was reassigned as chief engineer of the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-A. ( ) He then spent nearly a year refitting the ship for service. ( ) Retirement In 2293, Scott purchased a boat in anticipation of his retirement from the Enterprise-A. ( ) Scott appeared as a "guest of honor" aboard the launch of the . When the Enterprise-B responded to the distress call of two El-Aurian transports, he assisted in rescuing a small group of survivors. ( ) In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet, Scott traveled aboard the to the Norpin colony, where he planned to spend his retirement. The Jenolan, however, encountered a Dyson sphere en route, and while attempting to investigate it, the transport crashed on its surface. Scott and fellow engineer Matt Franklin were the only survivors. Together they rigged the Jenolan s transporter systems, and existed for nearly 75 years in the ship's transporter buffer. ( ) In 2369, Montgomery Scott was rescued by the , but Franklin's pattern was too degraded to be recovered. After Scott helped rescue the Enterprise-D from the Dyson sphere, Captain Picard rewarded him with the Enterprise's shuttlecraft Goddard. ( ) Sometime before 2387, Montgomery Scott discovered the necessary formulas enabling transwarp beaming, which Spock would later give to a younger Scott in 2258 of an alternate reality. ( ) Family and personal life Scott had at least one sister, whose youngest child, Peter Preston, served aboard the Enterprise in 2285 as a midshipman during a Starfleet Academy training cruise. Preston was killed when the Enterprise was attacked and severely damaged by the in a surprise attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Scott was grief-stricken after the tragedy. ( ) :In both the ''Star Trek II and Star Trek III novelizations, the relationship between Scott and his niece, Dannan Stuart, is strained at best. Dannan is also a Starfleet officer, and apparently a maverick. In Star Trek II, he warns Peter not to follow the example of "that sister of thine that has been thrown in the brig more times than I can count," even though he admires her greatly. In Star Trek III, Scott returns to Scotland to attend Peter's funeral and gets into an argument with Dannan. She accuses her uncle of riding Peter to show his fairness, not realizing that he's actually singling him out. He counters that he was the natural choice to train him, given her disciplinary history.'' Scott had a love for good Scotch whisky, often making references to drinking or frequenting drinking establishments on more than one planet, even referring to himself once as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler." ( ) He considered Scotch a drink for real men as opposed to, for instance, vodka which he referred to as "sodapop" and "milk diet". ( ) He also played bagpipes, most notably playing "Amazing Grace" at the funeral for Captain Spock in 2285. ( ) He was also fascinated to be handling a old fashioned Scottish claymore. ( ) Relationships Although a gentleman at heart, life as an engineer for Scott was often lonely, as he often attempted to pursue hopeless relationships with much younger female officers that were often perceived as being out of his league. Scott was first attracted to Carolyn Palamas and reacted bitterly to the Greek god Apollo's infatuation with her. ( ) Scott later became infatuated with the newly transferred Mira Romaine in 2269. ( ) Years later, Commander Uhura began to show some romantic interest in Scott, but their relationship was never pursued. ( ) Appearances Montgomery Scott appears in: *''Star Trek: The Original Series: (First appearance) * *[[Star Trek films|''Star Trek films]]: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Mentioned only) Memorable Quotes "I canna change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes." ( ) "There was no tribble at all!" ( ) "Diplomats! The best diplomat I know is a fully activated phaser bank." ( ) "Aye, the haggis is in the fire for sure." ( ) "It's armed now. Press this one, 30 seconds later, POOF! Once its activated, there's no way to stop it." (telling Kirk about the delay detonation device hooked into the Constellation's impulse engines) ( ) "You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes." ( ) "It's uh ... (sniffs contents of bottle) It's green." ( ; later paraphrased by Data in ) "All right, you lovelies. Hold together." ( ) "That Vulcan won't be satisfied until these panels are a puddle of lead!" ( ) "Oh, my bairns! My poor, poor bairns..." ( ) "The ''Enterprise takes no orders, except those of Captain Kirk. And if you make any attempt to board or commandeer the Enterprise, it will be blown to bits along with as many of you as we can take with us." ( ) "''I'll not take that, Mr. Spock! That transporter was functioning perfectly! Transport me down right now and I'll explain to those... gentlemen..." ( ) "President Lincoln indeed! No doubt to be followed by Louis of France and Robert the Bruce." ( ) "Mad! Loony as an Arcturian dogbird!" ( ) "The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain." ( ) "N-C-C 1-7-0-1. No bloody A, B, C, ''or D." ( ) "''I have spent my whole life trying to figure out crazy ways of doing things." ( ) "Don't you worry, captain. We'll beat those Klingon devils, even if I have to get out and push!" ( ) "I know this ship like the back o' me hand!" (at which point Scott knocks himself out cold on a low hanging pipe) ( ) "I'll bet that Klingon bitch killed her father!" ( ) "Hello, computer!" ( ) "A keyboard! How quaint" ( ) :"Give the word Admiral!" :"Mr. Scott, the word is given." :"Aye, Sir!" ::- Scotty, Kirk ( ) "Why? How do we know he didn't invent the thing?" (speaking with Dr. McCoy on the temporal consequences of giving 23rd century technology to Doctor Nichols) ( ) "Give me one more day, Sir. Damage control's easy - reading Klingon, ''that's hard!" (to Kirk regarding the ''HMS Bounty) ( ) "What ar' ya standing around for? Don't ya know a jailbreak when you see one?" (after rescuing Kirk, McCoy, and Spock from the brig) ( ) "Borgus Frat! "Let's see what she's got," said the captain! And then we found out, didn't we?" (lamenting the fact that the new Enterprise isn't fully functional yet) ( ) "USS ''Enterprise shakedown cruise report. I think this "new" ship was put together by monkeys. Oh, she's got a fine engine, but half the doors won't open, and guess whose job it is to make it right?" (log entry on the status of USS ''Enterprise-A) ( ) Chronology * 2222: Montgomery Scott is born * 2242: Begins his Starfleet career * 2265: Assigned as chief engineer of the ; rank: lieutenant commander * 2270: Assigned to refit crew of the USS Enterprise; rank: commander * 2285: Promoted to captain while assigned to the ; remained the rank of captain following theft of the Enterprise and hijacking of * 2286: Assigned as chief engineer of the * 2293: Guest of honor aboard the newly-commissioned * 2294: Retires from Starfleet with the rank of captain; lost aboard on Dyson sphere * 2369: Discovered by the crew of the Appendices Background information Montgomery Scott was played by actor James Doohan in all of the character's television and cinematic appearances. Doohan lost the middle finger on his right hand during the Allied invasion of Normandy on D-Day. However, Scott has a right middle finger within the Star Trek storyline: any time a closeup is seen of Scott's right hand (working the transporter controls, etc.) someone else's hands are used, and when Scott appeared in wide shots he usually hid his right hand from the camera. His loss was most evident in , where the missing finger can be clearly seen in wide shots while talking to Captain Picard on the holodeck recreation of the original Enterprise bridge. There is much debate, especially in Scotland, as to which Scottish city Montgomery Scott was born in. The character once described himself as an "Aberdeen pub crawler" in . Confusing the matter is a 1970s interview with actor James Doohan in which he stated his belief that Scott came from Elgin, a town forty miles west of Aberdeen. Linlithgow, twenty miles west of Edinburgh has also been vocal in its claim, citing D.C. Fontana's novel Vulcan's Glory. If either of these claims are correct, it would imply Scott had a relatively genteel upbringing, as the regional accent of Aberdeenshire is far more coarse and Gaelicised than Scott's. On the death of James Doohan, the local West Lothian Council announced plans to open a memorial exhibition for James Doohan in Linlithgow to commemorate his contribution to the Trek universe and make the town's claim to be the future birthplace of Montgomery Scott concrete. The exhibition, held at Annet House, Scott's "official" future childhood home opened in the summer of 2007. It is worth noting that in the non-canon story published in the UK comic magazine TV21 & Joe 90 #21 in 1970, Scott describes his ancestors as " ". According to Who's Who in Star Trek #2 (DC Comics, April 1987), Scott was born in Glasgow. His actual accent implies he was raised in or near Edinburgh. One inconsistency that involves Scott is that when the USS Enterprise-D rescued him from the from the transporter buffer of the USS Jenolan in "Relics", Commander William T. Riker said that he was from the "USS Enterprise". Hearing this, Scott assumed Captain James T. Kirk had arrived to find him; however, before Scott embarked on his trip on the Jenolan, he witnessed Kirk get blown off the Enterprise-B, and though not known to him, into the Nexus, so he should have known Kirk wasn't alive to be able to find him. This was caused by the fact that the movie Generations was filmed after Relics, causing a . According to Ronald D. Moore, who wrote both "Relics" and Generations, Scott was included in the latter despite the inconsistency out of affection for the character. (Star Trek Chronology) Another minor inconsistency can be spotted in , where Scott wears uniforms with commander's insignia instead of captain's. Apocrypha With the introduction of Scott's origin story in the alternate reality, several novels set in the prime reality detail Scott's origins there: In the D.C. Fontana novel Vulcan's Glory, in 2253, Lieutenant Scott signed aboard the Enterprise as a junior engineer under Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry. In his early days aboard the ship he set up a still in main engineering for producing Engine Room Hooch. Despite the popularity of the beverage, it was produced by an illegal still, and Scott along with the other engineers were warned never to produce the beverage again. In the novel Enterprise: The First Adventure, by 2264, Scott assumed the responsibilities of being chief engineer and was promoted to lieutenant commander under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Scott was fiercely loyal to Captain Christopher Pike and initially he did not warm up to Kirk as he felt that the young captain could place the ship in jeopardy. Over time, the two officers put their initial differences behind them and became close friends. In the comic issue Retrospect, Scotty had an on-again, off-again relationship with a woman he'd known all his life named Glynnis Campbell. The comic tells the story of how they met and fell in love, went their separate ways, and eventually got married years later. They married shortly before the events of , and she died in a shuttle accident during the Enterprise crew's period of exile on Vulcan. External link * de:Montgomery Scott eo:Montgomery Scott es:Montgomery Scott fr:Montgomery Scott ja:モンゴメリー・スコット nl:Montgomery Scott pl:Montgomery Scott sv:Montgomery Scott Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery